Mafia Gay
by Alexinou
Summary: Kurt Hummel, agent du FBI, essaye par tous ses moyens de démanteler le réseau de la mafia. Blaine Anderson, un jeune homme normal et simple, enfin qui en donne l'illusion.


Salut a tous ! Je suis de retour avec un OS sur une idée qui m'est venue, il n'y a pas longtemps. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est dommage). Dans une vie à New-York, je vous parlais du couple phare de Glee : Finchel. Mon récit lui, va vous parler (juste pour faire plaisir a Rachoux et Chouchoulie) de Klaine :D

* * *

Dans ma fic, Kurt & Blaine ne se connaissent pas. Enfin, Enjoy !

Kurt Hummel, agent du FBI, essaye par tous ses moyens de démanteler le réseau de la mafia. Blaine Anderson, un jeune homme normal et simple, enfin qui en donne l'illusion.

* * *

_Dans la base du FBI._

-Je vous ai convoqué en urgence car nous avons enfin pu dénicher des transactions d'argent louches sur le compte bancaire du gouverneur. Selon nos experts, il est corrompu et ce depuis 2 ans. C'est pour ça que vous _en désignant une jeune femme blonde, _vous serez la nouvelle secrétaire du gouverneur. Et vous _en désignant Kurt, _Vous serez son bras droit, il faut qu'il est une totale confiance en vous. Compris ?

-Oui

…

_Chez le gouverneur _

-Oh Gladys, Gladys…

-…..

-Vous n'êtes pas Gladys, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Lindsey Laon, votre nouvelle secrétaire. Ravie de faire votre connaissance _en lui tendant la main._

-Mr le Gouverneur enchanté.

_Il entre dans son bureau_

-Joshua, faites un recherche sur cette Lind….

-Bonjour Mr le Gouverneur, _Kurt lui tend la main, _ Je suis votre nouveau bras droit, Brad Carlton. Joshua m'a déjà fais parvenir tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

-Bien, mais tous ses changements, ça me fais bizarre…

-Ce sont les procédures, tous les 5 ans le personnel change…

-Bien.

* * *

_Du coté de Blaine _

Blaine, lui est un jeune homme simple, Il est à la NYU (New-York University). Pour pouvoir payer son loyer, il est obligé de faire des petits boulots. Au début il commençait doucement, c'est-à-dire un seul boulot, Il travaillait chez _Mc Donald's , _puis un autre, et un autre. Puis il lâcha le Mc Do pour faire livreur de Pizza (c'était mieux payé)

-Voilà Monsieur, ça vous fais 7.50$

-Tenez

-Merci, passez une bonne soirée.

Voici, le dialogue qu'il répéta tous les soirs.

Puis un jour il tomba sur des clients étranges…..

Une Commande de 6 pizzas, c'était une réunion, Mais il connaissait tous les invités. C'était une réunion Gay.

-Oh ! Blaine ! Entre ! Tu sais très bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu à nos soirées !

-Merci, mais je suis au boulot ! Je reviendrai après vous êtes ma dernière commande ! Au faite ça vous fais 45$

_Son service terminé, il se rendit au la réunion._

-Salut a tous

-salut Blaine ! Cela fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu !

-Oui… Je travaille dur… Sinon Vous bossez sur quoi ?

-Sur un projet, vous le savez bien dans notre état, le mariage gay n'est pas encore accepté, mais pour le bien de cette opération, il nous faut un volontaire pour amener l'argent, quelqu'un comme toi, Blaine !

-Moi ?

-Oui, tu seras celui qui fait les transactions d'argent.

-Mais, Mais

-Il n'y pas de mais

-Et j'y gagne quoi ?

-Premièrement le mariage pour tous, et deuxièmement on payera toutes tes études….

-Mes études ?

_Sur le coup, le manque d'argent, Blaine accepta. _

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il venait d'infiltrer la mafia Gay….

* * *

_Après des jours et des jours de cirages de pompes et de petites habitudes qui n'ont pas été chamboulée (eh oui, le FBI avais travaillé pendant des heures et des heures, à espionner tous ses faits et gestes), Le gouverneur eu une totale confiance en Kurt enfin en Brad…._

-Brad, vous pouvez me faire une course ?

-Bien entendu, Mr le Gouverneur.

-J'ai une mission importante que tu dois réaliser, tu dois aller te déguisé et aller dans un sushi bar sur le port récupérer une enveloppe, se sera un livreur de Pizza, ok ?

-Bien Monsieur.

_Kurt y alla de ce pas._

* * *

_Dans le resto, Il portait un déguisement tellement réaliste qu'on ne pouvait le reconnaitre. Ce fut de même pour Blaine._

-Monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose ?

-Un Jus de fruit, s'il vous plait.

-Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

_Le jus de fruit servi, Kurt patienta._

-Bonjour _Entendit-il derrière lui_

-Bonjour c'est le livreur de pizza ?

-Oui c'est bien moi….

-Asseyez vous….

-Bien, voici l'enveloppe

-Merci, Mr le gouverneur l'aura.

-A la semaine prochaine.

_Kurt ayant mener a bien sa mission, rentra chez lui._

* * *

_Chez Kurt_

« Ah ! Enfin un peu de repos, après une dure journée de travail. » Pensa-t-il

*Bip**Bip*

Il reçu un SMS

« Hey Kurt tu viens toujours ce soir a la fête ? C'est soirée speed dating n'oublie pas »

Il se disait que le celibat ne lui allait pas, il se voyait dans le futur avec un chéri et un ou deux enfants. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté l'invitation, pourquoi pas ? Il n'allait rien perdre.

* * *

_A la soirée_

-Les amis bonsoir vous êtes prêts a trouver votre âme sœur ? Dit l'animateur plein d'entrain

-OUI ! Répondit la foule.

-Bien vous avez droit 2 min par personne ok ? A chaque coup de gong vous changerer de personne en face de vous.

-C'est ok !

-Bien

_Kurt s'assis sur une table_

*Bip*

« Alors je m'appelle Émile, j'ai 28 ans et je recherche quelqu'un de sérieux, qui aime passer son temps sur des jeux en ligne comme World Of Warcraft »

*Bip*

« Salut ye souis Mario, yé 25 ans, ye souis argentin, et yaime tous les mouchachos, ye ne cherche pas une relation stablé »

*Bip*

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, je trouve ça honteux, sinon je suis Blaine, j'ai 21 ans, j'aime bien Broadway

-Oh ! Moi aussi j'adore Broadway ! Répondit Kurt

-C'est vrai ? Quelle est ta comédie musicale préférée ?

-A Very Potter Musical! Et…

-Wicked, je parie!

-Comment tu as su ?

-Non par déduction et…

*Bip*

-Ah je crois qu'il faut que tu partes…

-Non ! Je reste et puis on a des tas de points communs… _Dit Blaine avec une moue adorable._

-Ah super alors !

_Après cette soirée, riche en émotion en tous genres Kurt & Blaine s'échangèrent leur numéros et commencèrent une relation a semi-distance. Ça commençait avec des SMS _

« Hey ! Salut ! Comment ça va ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Bien ! Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« Eh ben le boulot m'a achevé. Mais je tiens et toi ? »

« Moi ? Rien, et ça te dirai qu'on se voit dans un endroit tranquille ? »

« Quand ? »

« Ce Week-end »

« Super ! Bisous »

« Ok ! Bisous passe une bonne nuit »

_Et après ce genre de messages, Ils avaient installé un rituel, ils se voyaient tous les WE._

_Puis Au bout de deux semaines, Le couple c'était officialisé. Puis en 1 mois Ils vivaient ensemble, et partagèrent leur quotidien._

* * *

Le gouverneur, lui, chaque moi recevait des pots de vins, de la part de la mafia gay pour accepter le mariage pour tous. Donc vint le jour où Kurt/Brad devait récupérer l'argent dans les mains de ce type mystérieux.

Toujours dans le même sushi bar avec le même déguisement.

« -Bonjour, assoyez-vous. _Dit le livreur de Pizza_

-Bonjour. Merci, vous avez l'argent ? _Dit Kurt en ayant trouvé la voie familière _

-Euhh… Euhh… Kurt ?

-Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Kurt, tu travaille pour le gouverneur ?

-Blaine ? Blaine ? _Dit-il avec un air ahuri _

-Mais, Mais, Mais, attends je ne comprends pas. _Dit Blaine choqué_

_Ils restèrent 1h30 à parler et a s'expliquer._

-Alors tu fais ça, dans le but qu'ils acceptent le mariage gay dans notre état ?

-Voila, et toi tu es un agent du FBI qui enquête sur les transactions d'argent louches sur le compte du gouverneur.

-Exact. Je te revois ce soir.

_Après un baiser furtif ils sortent du resto_

* * *

_Chez le gouverneur_

-Mr le Gouverneur, a quoi sert tout cet argent ?

-C'est pour que j'accepte le mariage gay.

-Et au bout de quelle somme allez vous l'accepter ?

-Jamais ! JAMAIS je ne signerai un texte pour cette loi.

-Et, que ferez-vous quand la mafia gay, mettra votre tête à prix ?

- Euhh, Je n'y avais pas pensé… Ben vous êtes payé pour me protéger, alors vous le ferez…

-Bien, mais cette mafia est redoutable….

-Veuillez disposer.

-Bien.

* * *

_Chez eux_

-Blaine ? BLAINE ?

Il n'y avait personne, mais il y avait un petit mot

« Kurt, Je suis allé au boulot ce soir, je t'aime fort. Bisou ! Ah je t'ai fais le diner, ne m'attends pas ! »

_Après avoir mangé un repas délicieux, Kurt attendait son copain._

-Hey ! C'est moi ! , je suis rentré _Dit Blaine plein d'entrain_

-… _ Kurt avait marmonné quelque chose à moitié endormi _

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé…

-Non, c'est moi j'ai voulu t'attendre et je me suis endormi… t'as passé une bonne journée ? _Kurt se frotte les yeux_

-Oui, et toi ?

-Ben ça va, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

-Ah !

-Oui, enfaite le Gouverneur prend votre argent et il n'acceptera pas cette loi…

-Quoi ? JE RISQUE MA VIE A CHAQUE FOIS QUE J'APPORTE L'ARGENT, ET IL NE FERA RIEN ?

-Ne t'énerve pas, j'ai une solution plus en finesse. Mais il faut que tes amis, y participent….

-Ah ! Ben explique moi !

-Shhshhshshshshshshsh _Chuchotement dans l'oreille de Blaine_

-Pas mal comme idée ! _Dit Blaine avec un sourire _

* * *

_Chez le gouverneur _

-Mr le Gouverneur

-oui ?

-Les cuisiniers ont pris leur jour de congé aujourd'hui, et vous préférez pizza reine ou anchois ?

-Euh reine !

_Quelques minutes en attendant que Blaine livre les pizzas. Il entre de le bureau et fait semblant de se tomber._

-Imbécile ! _hurla le gouverneur _vous m'avez taché !

-Excusez-moi…

-Venez allons aux toilettes je vais vous nettoyer _Dit Kurt très sérieusement (en se retenant de rire)_

_Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes ! Ils avaient tout prévu. Il suffisait maintenant de greffer le texte de loi sur le mariage a une loi qui sera sure de passer. Tel qu'opération « Aidons les sans-abris ». Blaine avais demandé a la mafia gay de préparer ce texte au préalable pour le bien de l'opération._

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard, dans le bureau du gouverneur_

_Journaliste dans la télévision _« Le Gouverneur a accepté un débloquement des fond pour l'aide des sans-abris. Nous avons appris par la suite qu'il avait accepté la loi sur le mariage homosexuel. C'est Bree Young Zhusden Takahashi Samuels pour Chanel 5. »

-QUOIIII ? Mais je n'ai jamais accepté ça !

-Mais si ! Et en plus vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour corruption et détournement des fonds de l'état.

_Il menotta le gouverneur et l'emmena au FBI._

_Aussi pour avoir une stabilité dans son couple, il avait décidé de démissionner de son travail au FBI. Quant a Blaine lui, il avait dit a ses amis de la mafia que ils pouvaient garder l'argent de ses études mais qu'il ne veut plus avoir à faire avec eux. _

* * *

La scène se termine ns deux amoureux dans Central Park enneigé, bras dessus, bras dessous, en regardant l'avenir.

* * *

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos review! Bisou bisou ! XoXo Alexinou **


End file.
